


Is Your Figure Less Than Greek?

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Valentines Exchange - prompt: </p>
<p>Valentine's Day 2013.</p>
<p>When Danny shows up early at Mindy's for their double date with Jamie and Lucy, her apartment door is wide open. He walks in on her getting ready, and she hasn't put on that hideous red dress yet. In fact, Mindy's not wearing much at all, just some sexy red lingerie that he knows isn't for him. And suddenly, that REALLY bothers Danny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Your Figure Less Than Greek?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseTookers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/gifts).



> Hope this fits the bill, Tooks! The title is from "My Funny Valentine" in case you're too young to get the reference.

Danny felt the first tiny beads of sweat dot his brow as the elevator doors opened and the ridiculousness of the situation hit him. He was barely single again - only days had passed since his pretty young girlfriend had dumped him, then rebuffed his efforts for a reunion. He couldn't decide which made him feel more stupid - his embarrassing reaction to that chain of events, as witnessed by people who were supposed to respect him, or the fact that in reality, he hadn't really even liked Jillian all that much. Certainly not enough to have a humiliating emotional breakdown, in public no less. She was nice enough, but really had they had nothing in common, and even the sex proved to be little more than adequate. Danny didn't like to admit it, but that was unfortunately not unusual. It seemed his only route to fantastic sex was if there were feelings involved, and that was out of the question. Sure, when he was young and dumb, he could fall in and out of love at the drop of a hat, but now, after all he'd been through? It was just too complicated. 

At least Mindy didn't seem to be holding it against him, though he couldn't quite wrap his head around why he even cared what she thought anyway. It wasn't like she would know he felt like such a failure, that he couldn't even keep a girlfriend he barely tolerated, that his whole life seemed to just progress from one abandonment to the next. His feet moved him smoothly to Mindy's door as all these thoughts jumbled together in his head. He hadn't been to her place often, but somehow his body just knew where to go subconsciously, as if from muscle memory. The loud annoying music blaring from the inside certainly would have tipped him off anyway. 

The door gave way under his solid knock, swinging open, and Danny felt a moment of panic at the thought that if her door was just sitting there open, something dire might have occurred inside. 

"Mindy?" He called out, his loudest voice not even close to cutting through the din. The apartment was messy, but no overturned tables or broken lamps to signal a struggle, and he felt a little relief. He called out again as he made his way to the bedroom, the music thumping a steady beat. 

Danny wasn't sure what he expected to find as he breached the doorway, but it wasn't what he found. Mindy was standing in front of her full length mirror - well, not standing exactly. She was undulating, in time with the music, but in a somewhat stilted, awkward manner. The girl had no rhythm. Not that it mattered, because Danny wasn't about to critique her dancing skills when she was almost naked. 

He froze and sucked in his breath. Mindy had on nothing but scraps of satin and lace, and the silky expanses of skin that were bared seared onto his retinas before his gentlemanly instincts kicked in and he looked away, slapping a hand over his eyes. Other, baser instincts guided him back and he parted the fingers over one eye to peek back through. Yep, she was still dancing and still amazingly almost entirely clothing free. His eyes roamed up her body achingly slowly and when they reached her face, she met his gaze in the mirror. 

And then she screamed. 

Danny leapt a foot in the air, shrieking an apology as he fled around the corner. Pressing his back against the wall, he felt the erratic staccato beat of his heart pound in his chest - and further south. He squeezed his eyes shut as if that would block the images - Mindy's barely covered ass jutting out as she snapped her hips slightly off tempo, her long dark hair sliding across the expanse of her back, her hands sliding down the curves of the waist slowly and sensually. It was no use; every image shot straight to his dick.

Even with Danny out of sight, Mindy's shouts of horror continued, and then the music abruptly ended. 

"Oh my GOD, oh no! No, no, this can't be happening!"

Okay, that seemed a little excessive for the situation. Sure, Danny had startled her, but he wasn't entirely unfamiliar with her body, so it couldn't be that big of a deal. She couldn't tell he had a raging erection for where she was. Maybe it was her dancing? 

"Mindy? Are you okay?" He called out hesitantly, moving back toward the door. 

She came flying out and nearly knocked him over in her haste. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him into the bathroom where the lights were almost blindingly fluorescent and she leaned into the vanity with a miserable moan. 

"Look at this, Danny, look! I thought it was just one, but there's another one here, and here!" Mindy pointed to spots on her head, and he could see her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Gray hair, Danny! Do you know what that means? I'm going gray in my early twenties! I'll be Grandma Moses before I hit thirty!"

Relief washed over him as he realized her concerns had nothing to do with him. Now there was just the little matter of how ridiculously close to her he was standing, so close he could smell the sweet coconut scent of her slightly damp hair. So close her warm skin was burning him through his clothes. So close if she backed up an inch, she would be entirely too aware of what effect that proximity had on him. 

Danny couldn't seem to force himself to move. Instead, he remained glued to the spot, and as Mindy plucked and worried the offensive strands, he found his gaze dip down to her chest. The combination of her arm movements and that saucy red bra were doing incredible things to her cleavage, and was it...glowing? No, she must have dusted some powder or something, as her smooth skin glinted in the light as they jiggled.

Fuck. 

His instinct to stop staring at Mindy's breasts was just a hair too late. 

"God, Danny, you're such a perv," she hissed and elbowed him in the gut. "Why are you here so early?" 

He backed away, hands in the air, eyes averted. "It's not that early, it's almost seven, and I don't know why I had to come here first, anyway," Danny was aware he was babbling, but like the situation in his pants, it was beyond his control. 

"Look, you're going on a date with my friend," Mindy sighed. "And I wanted to make sure you didn't look weird." She wandered out of the bathroom, completely unconcerned with her state of undress, and Danny followed, first with his eyes, then his feet. He parted ways with her and headed to the living room. 

"I'll wait out here for you to get dressed," Danny called out, but Mindy stomped back to retrieve him. 

"No, you're here, I might as well make use of you." 

He tried to find anywhere else to look but at her. He was ridiculously, painful hard, restricted in his tight jeans, and he was thankful they were dark, because if she hadn't noticed the bulge, she might notice the moisture he could feel seeping into his shorts. 

"What, uh, what do you need me to do?" Danny hoped it was something quick and painless, maybe zipping her dress, or even just changing a lightbulb. 

"I've got to pick a dress, so give me, like, your man opinion. Which dress says 'yeah, I want to see her in her hot red lingerie?'" Mindy grabbed two dresses, both shimmering, gaudy messes, and held them up to either side of her.

Fuck. 

Why the hell was she so nonchalant about being in her very tiny underwear around him? It was almost an insult, as if she didn't even think of him as a man, but like some sort of neutered fashion advisor. Danny wiped his forehead and eyeballed the two outfits while trying to avoid the bits of skin he could see in between them. 

"They're both fine?" He couldn't tell them apart, except one was red and vaguely Little Orphan Annie like, the other green and black with maybe flowers, maybe flames. 

Mindy furrowed her brow at him and approached. "Damn, Danny, you are no help at all. Pretend you're a man and tell me which one is sexier."

Okay, that was too far. "They're just dresses on hangers! I don't know what's sexy about that. And I am a man, which is why I'd really appreciate you putting some clothes on!"

"Oh please," Mindy shrugged, putting the dresses across her bed. She turned glared at him. "This is like a bathing suit. It's not like I'm not naked, and even if I was, you've literally and figuratively seen it all before. Almost."

"Well, I can't see your nipples in a bathing suit, okay?" Danny felt the heat in his face, his ears burning, as he tried and failed in avoiding glancing at her. The bottom half of the bra cups were opaque, but the lacy tops concealed little, and the dark brown nubs protruded visibly against the pattern. Mindy looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, matching Danny's posture. 

"Well, that's nothing you haven't seen, anyway," she muttered. "I don't know why this is embarrassing you so much."

She looked back up at Danny's face as his nostrils flared and he exhaled a little huff of air. 

"It's not embarrassing me," he said emphatically. 

He meant, of course, that embarrassment was far from what was coursing through his veins, but Mindy took it wrong. She cast her glance downwards and turned to retrieve a little kimono from a chair, wrapping it around her, now self conscious. He opened his mouth to correct her before realizing he couldn't, not without betraying his entirely inappropriate feelings. Not feelings - it's biological, that's all. No feelings involved. 

"Fine. I'll find something else." With a defiant lift of her chin, she stormed into her closet and Danny followed reluctantly. 

"Look, I didn't," he stammered, but Mindy cut him off. 

"What about this?" She asked, grabbing a black dress and holding up against her body. "Can you at least tell me if you like the color?"

"It's fine, wear what you want. I just...I don't get it."

"Get what? You had a wife, you've had girlfriends, didn't you ever once look at how they dressed? You literally have no opinion." Mindy frustratedly tugged the dress off the hanger and for a second Danny thought she was going to throw it at him. 

"No, I mean, why are you wearing that underwear?" It was the only thing on his mind at this point and it just spilled from his lips. 

Mindy jerked her head toward him and glared. "What do you mean? I'm wearing it because I like it."

Danny snorted. "So, not for your date then? You barely know the guy, you're gonna let him..." His voice trailed off when he saw the fury in Mindy's eyes and realized he was the one crossing the line. 

"Excuse me, Danny, but it's none of your business what I 'let' him do. I wear what I want, when I want, and I can choose when someone else is privy to that on my own terms." She was pissed, and the dress landed in a ball on the floor as she stormed vet to jab him in the chest to punctuate her words. 

"Okay, fine, but you...you let me see you in it." 

"So what? It's not like I have any reason not to." Mindy's eyes were glittering with anger, but there was something else there. Hurt, pride, and maybe... "We aren't attracted to each other."

Danny felt the muscle pulsing in his jaw as he gritted his teeth. "Really," he spat out. 

Mindy gasped, her jaw slack. "How dare you! You actually think, just because you've got a hot body and an awesome face, that I find you attractive?" She narrowed her eyes, looking him up and down, and she gave the game away, because her pupils were dilated, and her tongue darted out to dampen her lips, Danny moved closer, and Mindy moved her hands up to push him in the chest, but he caught her arms and pulled them above her head. He shoved her roughly against the door, and a little squeak escaped her lips before Danny's mouth pressed hard against them.

He let go of her almost instantly and took a step backwards, shocked by his own actions. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." He couldn't continue, as Mindy wrapped one arm around his neck, the other grabbing him by the belt loop as she pulled him back against her. Her kiss was almost violent, biting his lower lip hard before softening and stroking her tongue into his mouth. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and smoothed her hands across his chest, tugging it loose so she could run her hands underneath.

Danny's hands found her hips and then rounded the curves of her ass, pulling her away from the door. He wasn't sure if she jumped or he lifted her up but her legs wrapped around his waist and she ground against him, moaning into his mouth. 

He wasn't about to fuck her up against that door when there was a perfectly good bed in the next room, and he carried her to it while she continued her attack on his mouth. 

Danny was about to lay her into the mattress when Mindy struggled to her feet and turned them around so she could push him backwards. He landed heavily and lay back as she stood panting, and he reached up and tugged at the tie of her kimono. She let her eyes travel down his body and by the time she they had moved back up to meet his, Danny was sitting up to reach for her. 

She climbed astride him on her knees, straddling his lap, and kissed him again as she shrugged the silk robe off and his hands found the heat of her bare skin. All Danny had wanted to do since the moment he walked in was to take that damn lingerie off her, and his hands found the hooks as she lowered herself and slowly rubbed her heat against him. 

His fingers were shaking. It didn't help that Mindy was whispering things in his ear. "Oh, fuck, Danny, you feel so good. You fucker," she murmured, her voice husky with desire, accentuating her words with the easy glide of her hips. "Take off your clothes, Danny. I need you."

With a growl, Danny flipped her onto her back, easing himself between her thighs. Mindy pulled at his shirt, popping a button she couldn't quite undo, and he yanked it off over his head, needing to feel her skin against his. He barely had his shirt off before she was tugging at his pants. 

"Okay, settle down." He grunted at her, trying again to undo her bra as she sat up beneath him. 

"Danny, we have to meet them in a half hour!" She hissed. 

"What? We're not... You still want to go a date?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"I'm your fucking valentine, Mindy." Danny finally undid her bra and she tossed it over his shoulder as he dragged his mouth down her throat, over the sparkling glitter on her chest and landed on one taut brown nipple. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. 

"At least...let me...text them...ooohhhhhh..." Mindy's voice trailed off as his teeth rasped her sensitive skin. 

Danny was overwhelmed with the need to touch her, taste her, feel every inch of her against him. His hands roamed her body, finally slipping one hand between her legs, and she arched and pressed herself against his hand. He could feel her wet heat through her panties; they were as good as ruined now. He slid his fingers under the waistband and over her mound, dipping lower to stroke her, as his mouth traveled the curve of her shoulder, the length of her throat, the soft hollow behind her ear. 

She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back up to kiss her. 

"Oww, damn it." 

"Danny, you need to be inside me. Now. I can't fucking wait any longer."

"It's been five minutes!"

"No, it's been forever."

"Okay! Okay! Geez..." Danny fumbled with his belt, his hands knocking into Mindy's as she tried to unzip him. Her hands kept brushing against his cock and making him shudder. Finally he managed to shove them down as her fingers closed around him. "Mindy, wait. You can't... I really need you to wait." He rested his forehead against her chest and caught his breath, finally croaking out one word. "Condom."

"Oh, gosh, I think I might have one somewhere... Oh fuck it. Top drawer." She thumped her palm against the nightstand and Danny yanked it open and pawed through the candy wrappers and magazines until he found a box. 

"Do you want me to put it on you?" 

"Uh, no, I, let me do it." The condom was his saving grace, because without it, he would likely embarrass himself. Even with it, he didn't expect to last long. He turned his attention back to Mindy, who was staring at him glassy-eyed, her hand clenched in the waistband of her panties, twisting them in frustration. 

"Fuck, Danny, hurry up." She bit her lip and he couldn't stand it, he had to kiss her, more than he needed anything else. He moved down her body and pulled her hands away so he could take those fucking teasing red lacy panties off once and for all. 

Mindy spread her thighs and he slotted himself between them, holding his dick and sliding himself through her wetness. She was moaning and writhing beneath him, hungry and unsatisfied, and it was glorious to watch her so out of control. Finally he thrust into her and she groaned and dug her nails into his ass, pushing him, needing more.

Danny moved slowly; any more would be too much, and he didn't want this to end too quickly. Balancing himself on his elbows, he sought out her face, stilling some of her movements with his lips and tongue while his hips pumped slowly, long, lazy strokes. She tightened around him and whined into his mouth greedily. 

He felt his orgasm building, and he thrust faster, burying his face in Mindy's breasts, yanking her hips up so he could change his angle. He laid one hand low on her belly and found her clit with his thumb and stroked hard, measured circles around it as he pumped. 

"God, yes, fuck, Danny, yes, there, fuck fuck fuck, oh god!" Mindy babbled as he rubbed a furious rhythm on the side of her clit as he bucked his hips into her, and then she clenched around him as she threw her head back and let loose a cry worthy of a porn star. Danny grabbed both her hips and increased his speed, fucking her with short hard strokes as he came.

He rolled off and slipped off the condom, tossing it in the trash bin, and looked back at Mindy. She was a sweaty, tangled haired mess, her chest heaving and her eyes closed, and he thought it was maybe the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. But he didn't want to think about that, or how he had just maybe had the best sex of his life, and what that all meant. 

Mindy opened her eyes and looked at him, an awkward smile spreading across her face. 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little attracted to you," she sighed. 

Danny exhaled. "Maybe?" He asked her as her eyes twinkled in delight. She leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"A little," she repeated.


End file.
